Canon of Christmas
by purplecat41877
Summary: While deciding on a Christmas present for the turtles, Chloe comes across a Christmas song that causes her to express an emotion that she doesn't normally express.  Based on my favorite Christmas song.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine and neither is Pachebel's Christmas Canon performed by the Trans-Siberian Orchestra but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

This fic is based on my favorite Christmas song. I've added the song to my favorites list on You Tube and my screen name is the same over there.

**Canon of Christmas**

Thirteen year old Chloe Calls and twenty year old Donny were working in the lab. Just then, there was a knock and the two of them turned to see Leo standing in the doorway.

"Time for practice," Leo said.

"Coming," Donny said and then he and Leo took off.

Chloe selected an online music store and started looking through some Christmas songs that she could purchase. She came across a song that was called "Christmas Canon" by Pachebel.

Chloe decided to search for the video. Eventually, she came across several and selected one that would let her hear the whole song.

She started playing the video and the song was beautiful. She ended up using a bunch of tissues while listening to the song which was surprising since she wasn't the emotional type.

Chloe decided to wait until Donny came back. Then she would ask him if he could take her to the mall to do Christmas shopping.

* * *

><p>Four hours later<p>

The turtles were hanging out in the living room. Chloe was currently in her room working on a mysterious project.

"I'm looking forward to Christmas," Mikey said.

"Chloe probably has a special surprise planned for us," Donny said.

"It'll be worth the wait," Leo said.

"I have a feeling this will be a Christmas to remember," Raph said.

The turtles decided to watch a comedy Christmas movie. They ended up laughing during the really funny parts.

* * *

><p>Chloe was in her room working on a video for the turtles. She had just purchased "Christmas Canon" and was currently listening to it while using up a bunch of tissues.<p>

_Why am I getting emotional over a song_? Chloe wondered. _This isn't like me_.

Chloe continued to work on the video. Eventually, she finished and put the video in a safe spot.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Chloe walked over and let Mikey in.

"I was going to make Christmas cookies and I wanted to know if you wanted to help," Mikey said.

"Sure, count me in," Chloe said.

Mikey and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other and then pulled away. Then they left Chloe's bedroom.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Chloe and Mikey were making cookies. They were also laughing and chatting happily while listening to Christmas music.<p>

"Isn't Christmas great?" Mikey asked.

"It's definitely the most wonderful time of the year," Chloe said with a smile.

Just then "Christmas Canon" started playing on the radio. Chloe tried to focus on making the cookies but she wasn't able to stop the floodgates from opening.

Just then, Mikey stopped what he was doing and walked over to Chloe. He gathered her in his arms and she quickly latched onto him.

They released each other a few minutes later and Chloe pulled herself together. Mikey touched his face and noticed it was wet.

"You all right now?" Mikey asked with concern.

"For now but I don't understand why I get emotional when I hear that song," Chloe replied.

"Hopefully, you'll figure it out but it might be because the song's beautiful."

"Possibly but I don't get emotional over other songs, movies, books, or shows."

"Want to get back to the cookies for now?"

"Ok."

Mikey and Chloe continued making cookies. Once the cookies were baked, they were put on a cooling rack and then the two of them left the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Christmas arrived a couple days later. The turtles and Chloe were exchanging Christmas gifts.<p>

Chloe excused herself and left the room. She came back a few minutes later with a small package.

"I hope you enjoy this gift I put together for you," Chloe said, putting the package on the coffee table.

The turtles opened the package. It turned out to be a DVD titled "Throughout the Years".

Mikey put the DVD in the player and turned it on. The film showed pictures of the turtles on Christmas throughout the years and "Christmas Canon" was playing.

During the film, the turtles passed the tissue box back and forth. Chloe sat down on the floor against the floor, curled up in a ball, buried her face in her arms, and the floodgates broke open.

Just then, Donny got off the sofa, went over to Chloe, and gathered her in his arms. Chloe returned the gesture and buried her face in his shoulder.

The film ended a few minutes later and Mikey ejected the DVD from the player. Then he, Leo, and Raph wrapped their arms around Donny and Chloe.

The turtles and Chloe released each other several minutes later. Then they pulled themselves together.

"That was a wonderful Christmas gift," Leo told Chloe.

"That song was beautiful," Mikey said.

"That was one of the best gifts ever," Raph said.

"I can agree with that," Donny said.

"Glad all of you like it," Chloe said.

Donny and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other and then pulled away. Then Leo, Mikey, and Raph got their turns.

After that, Chloe and the turtles spent time chatting and listening to Christmas music. Eventually, the music was turned off and Chloe and the turtles went about their own activities.

The End


End file.
